No Mas Super s Muggles Con Magos De Sangre Pura
by Lena Hale Black
Summary: Después de DH con sus diferencias. Hermione amiga de Pansy. ¿Una relación con Draco? No lo creo. ¿O si? Una día en el supermercado. Draco enamorado de Mione. ¿Y ella? Pansy loca por la azúcar. Luna buscando los precios bajos. Theo buscando a su novia. XD


**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, Harry Potter characters son de JO Rowling. La loca trama es MÍA.

**Nota: **Se que debo regalos entre otras cosas, pero mi musa me abandono. Este ficc lo tenia guardado.., no es lo mejor del mundo pero ya me dirán.

**Nota 2: **Este ficc va ir dedicado a varias chicas que las quiero a cada una como amigas o hermanas. Ellas no lo saben pero ahí a ver si se enteran. Jaja.

**Dedicado a: **Tenchi, Ode, Ines, Patsy y Laura. Son las mas cercanas a mi.., aunque en estos momentos algunas estén lejos. Las quiero. Besos. Lena a.k.a Jess.

* * *

**-No Mas Supermercados Muggles Con Magos De Sangre Pura-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se podría decir que e tenido días peores, porque si los e tenido. Pero la verdad este esta en mi lista de ¨Top 10¨. Pero primero déjenme presentarme, mi nombre es Hermione Granger y mi vida dio un giro bastante complejo en la ultima guerra. Yo que me pasaba con Harry Potter (por favor noten el tono amargo) y Ron Weasley ahora tengo suerte si los veo una vez al mes. Cuando salimos de el ultimo año de Hogwarts se podría decir que tomamos caminos diferentes. ¿Algo de que me haya enterado? ¡Ah, si! Que Potter es auror y esta casado con Ginevra. Ron no tengo la mínima idea de donde esta. ¡Después de aquel accidente! ¿Que? Ah si.., tampoco les conté. Casi me deja embarazada y huyo de la faz de la tierra, pero claro esa es otra historia. Y por ultimo...,¿que puedo decir de mi? Estudio para ser medimaga, vivo en un apartamento muggle y para completar adivinen quienes son mis nuevos mejores amigos.

¿Irónico? Se que no me lo van a creer. Bueno últimamente me paso mucho con Tonks así que como ella es prima de Draco (si ahora es Draco), ahora el es mi amigo. Imposible de creer verdad. El novio de Luna es Theodoro Nott así que ellos me visitan mucho y como Pansy Parkinson es prima de Theo ella se auto invitaba a las fiestas sola y terminamos siendo amigas. Tan amigas que Pansy se vino a vivir conmigo y compartimos la renta del apartamento. ¡Y para colmo! Jaj. Parece que a Draco no le dieron nada que hacer cuando fuera adulto porque es rico y se pasa entrando y saliendo del apartamento como si fuera suyo. Así que sabrán que se me hace normal ver a Draco sentado en el sofá leyendo mis libros o viendo mis películas y tomando mis cervezas de mantequilla. Pansy ni que se diga pero no me quejo, comen pero dan dinero para la comida.

Lo único es que ya molesta ir al supermercado a comprar tantas veces al mes. Siempre hay fiestas, reuniones o celebraciones, hasta tanto les enseñado del mundo muggle que hasta matinés de películas hemos tenido y para variar la comida se va. Y que decir de las borracheras que una vez amanecimos los tres casi desnudos en mi cama. ¡Joj! No me lo hagan recordar y como soy la puritana yo salí mal parada y ellos con sus chistes referentes al sexo.

El punto de toda esta letanía, bueno, Draco había llegado con hambre y Pansy le antojaba comer algo dulce así que como no había nada de comer les dije que me iba al supermercado. Pero ellos decidieron ir conmigo para ver como era. GRAN ERROR. O eso creo. ¿Porque? Ellos nunca osea nunca habían ido a uno muggle. ¿Pero bueno quieren saber porque dije GRAN ERROR? ¡Porque no esta fácil ir al supermercado con dos adultos una que parece niña y otro perdido por ser su primera vez! Como pequeños compran solo lo que se les antojan. Ya verán a que me refiero por que esta en mi listado de los peores días sobre la faz de la tierra. ¿O tal vez no del todo?

**-Flash Back- **

En esos momentos habíamos llegado al supermercado mas cercano.

-Oye Mione, ¿aquí venden dulces?-me pregunto Pansy.

-¡Claro! No son como los que comemos,pero los venden.-le dije y ella al parecer entendió.

-Oye Draco traedme un carrito.-le dije.

Como respuesta recibí la típica cara de.., ¿crees que soy un maldito elfo? Decidí ignorarla.

-Aquella cosa que tiene ruedas que esta hecha de metal donde caben cosas.-le explique como si fuera un nene pequeño. Wow, no puedo ser mas descriptiva.

Pansy había venido conmigo varias veces y era un TORMENTO pero el nunca había venido a alguna tienda muggle. De echo si Pansy no lo viera prácticamente retado con su hombría en juego. Esperen, jaj, si lo reto. Como sea.., no estaría por todo esto, estaría cómodo en mi sofá cama maldiciendo preguntándose por tardamos tanto estoy mas que segura.

-Me quedo claro Granger. ¿Que crees que no se lo que es un ¨coso de esos¨?-Pansy y yo lo miramos ambas con las cejas alzadas,el nos ignoro olímpicamente-En fin..., ¿pero porque tengo que ir yo?-pregunto con cara de hacer berrinche. Yo me hice la lista.

-Por que es costumbre muggle que un hombre lo lleve.-le conteste. Que al menos pensara que es cosa de hombres. Así que orgullosamente de no se que se fue caminando a buscar uno. Jaja por Merlín si solo caminara con un carrito no escoltara a la esposa del ministro en persona. Tanto maldito orgullo.

-¿Porque haces eso?-me pregunta Pansy.

-Que no es obvio.-le dije esbozando una sonrisa ¨inocente¨.

-Si claro pero ahora va a pensar que es todo un orgullo que en el mundo muggle los hombres carguen el maldito carro.-Claro olvide que los Slytherin no dejan que continuamente (solo continuamente) que jodan a otro Slytherin a menos que se entre ellos mismos.

-Si solo quiero por una vez no cargarlo, Pam.-le digo con mi cara de cachorrita.

-Como quieras.-me termina diciendo de forma indiferente (si como no).

En ese momento llego el y nos adentramos a unas góndolas.

-Oye Granger, quiero comer pasta.-Por lo menos ahora lo menciona con afecto.

-¿Cual de todas?-le dije mientras le mostraba una góndola completa de pastas.

-Puñetera sea mi suerte. o.0 .Granger por que tantas pastas diferentes.-me exigió el con cara de 8.

-Bueno yo quiero macarrones.-dijo Pansy antes de que yo hablara.

-Búscalos.-le dijo Draco.

-Es que no se cuales son.-dice Pansy como si nada.

-Jaj, bueno pues tu quédate aquí mientras nosotros terminamos.-le dijo Draco.

-Pero...NO ..tu y tu se quedan y me ayudan a encontrar mi pasta.-dijo Pansy.

Nosotros solo asentimos por que ella tenia cara si me dejan les mando ¨crucios¨ y luego los decapito con mis garras. Yo sabia cuales eran pero la verdad es que no los encontraba. Después de cinco minutos de que los tres miráramos nombre por nombre y marca por marca.

-Pansy no hay macarrones.-le dije de forma alarmante.

-¿Como que no hay? Deben de haber es solo que no buscaron bien.-dijo ella molesta.

-Es enserio Pansy nunca había esforzado la vista para poder ver un puñetero alimento. Así que sigamos que no hay los malditos macarrones.-dijo Draco ya cansado. ¿Cansado? Apenas habíamos comenzado.

-¿Pero..., al menos me pueden traer unos parecido..., Herms?-dijo Pansy mas calmada por que Draco no se le veía buena pinta.

-Si claro. ¿Estos?-le dije enseñado-le una caja de coditos.

-No-me contesta ella.

-Elwbows-le ofrezco.

-Nop.

-Ditalini-le digo empezando a cansarme.

-Noooo.-me dice molesta. ¿Molesta? Esa debería ser yo.

-Rigatoni, Ziti, pasta pene en verdad Pam decídete.-le digo molesta al borde de dejarla sola con las góndolas a ver si de una buena vez les cae encima uno de ellas.

-¡No!-dice ella como una niña chiquita.

-Pam no jodas coge los mas caros entonces.-dijo Draco con una vena ardiéndole en la cien.

-Ok.-dijo ella tranquila oliendo problemas. En fin termino con unos llamado Smart taste. Pero a quien le importa cuando llevas 30 putos minutos en el mismo pasillo escogiendo una pasta. Si tenia que pasar por esto yo los viera pagado.

Entramos a otro pasillo y veo la lista ver que era próximo. Ok la harina de pancake.

-Pam ve por el syrope.-le digo,ella me mira entusiasmada y sale brincando a buscarla.

-¿Por que tan entusiasmada?-me pregunta Draco.

-Ni idea.-le contesto,lamentando de haberla enviado.

Cogí el paquete de pancake la porción pequeña sabiendo que duraría. Entonces llego Pam brincando con un pote en forma de oso extra-grande que mínimo habría pesado 8 libras.

-¿Pansy que diablos...?-deje la pregunta en el aire por que no pude seguir.

-¡Mira Hermione! Lo vi y pensé que este seria mas lindo. Si, lo se es grande pero es en forma de osito.-me dice ella feliz. Ambos la miramos incrédula. Draco me mira con cara ¿Que le paso a la Parkinson de Slytherin? Y yo simplemente todavía no entiendo como puede cargar con esa montaña de syrope.

-Pam el syrope se queda es muy grande.-le dije tratando de razonar.

-No, es bonito el osito.-dijo ella con el ceño fruncido.

-Jaj, a mi no me importa si es bonito. Ni siquiera te lo vas a comer.-le digo con poca paciencia.

-Claro que si.-me dice ella.

-Claro que no.-le digo.

-El se queda en el carrito.-me dice ella con voz autoritaria.

-Que no.-le digo.

-Que si.-me contesta.

-Que no.

-Que si.

-Que no.

-Que si.

-Te dije que no.-apretando los dientes para no gritar.

-¡Siiii Mione¡-me dice ella.

-¡POR MERLÍN CALLENSEN LAS DOS!-grita Draco dejándonos estáticas.-Pansy tu no comes syrope. ¿Como le se? Tu no comes casi nada. Segundo deja el maldito oso de de..., la cosa esa ahí.Y deja de fastidiar.-le termina de prácticamente gritar Draco a Pansy.

-Pero...-empieza a decir ella.

-NADA.-dice el cortante.

-Esta bien,solo quería syrope..., adiós osito.-le dice ella adiós al oso no queriendo soltarlo y con lagrimas en la cara.

Mientras Draco y yo la mirábamos con cara de..., ¿WTF?

-O-k.-digo recuperándome del impacto del oso.-Vamos por las barras.

Cuando voy a coger unas barras cualquiera. Porque no quiero otra estúpida discusión.

-¡Ahhhhh!-grita Pansy.

-¿Que?-le pregunto alarmada.

-Um.., nada.., solo que.., Mione.., ¿vas a coger estas? Tienen muchas calorías.-dice ella muy segura de lo que dice. Humm tranquila Hermione Granger tranquila no la mates.

-Jajaja-me rió casi al borde de la histeria.-Tu querías un syrope oso de 4 pies de alto.-que le pasa...enserio no es mi día.

-Pero eso es otra cosa.-me contesta la muy fresca. Claro.., otra cosa. ¡¿Como que? Que yo me las pienso comer y tu no.

-Aja, dame las barras.-le digo.

-No-ella dice. ¡¿Es enserio? Merlín dame la sabiduría para NO MATARLA.

-Pam-le digo advirtiéndola.

-Esta bien..., consta que te lo advertí.-me dice. Claro Pamela..como digas.

-Claro.-le digo.

-Hermione estos muggles..., ¿tienen whisky de fuego? Creo que lo necesito-pregunta Draco tocándose el puente de la nariz calmando un ataque de nervios. Si supiera lo sexy que se ve así. ¿Que? Dije sexy. ¡No! Debió ser el estado en que me encuentro pensé mal.., quise decir interesan.., particular que se ve así. EXACTO..., particular. Hermione deja de pensar en esas cosas. No es la primera vez. Por algo tan insignificante me a pasado.

-Hermione.-dice el esta vez mas desesperado.

-No, pero tiene whisky normal.-le digo.

-Um, pues vamos.-dice el decidido como si ya supieran donde están. Pero se da cuenta al momento que no sabe.

-Hermione dime donde están ¿puedes?-jaj, verdad, nunca pierde su encanto, tal vez, excepto Pam.

Lo guió a las góndolas donde el whisky se encuentra. Al final de otra pelea donde Draco salio ganando a los 3 minutos se decide por el Jack Daniels y toma otro por si las dudas llamado Old 7.

-Esto es injustooooooo.-empieza a decir Pam enojada.

-¿Que es injusto?-le pregunto confundida.

-¡Ustedes pueden tomar lo que quieran! Y yo no puedo. ¿Saben que? Me largo y si me pierdo me importa y no se molesten en buscarme. Tu.., -señala a Draco-..,señor-hago-lo-que-quiera puede coger 2 whiskys pero noooo yo no puedo tomar un pequeño oso de syrope.-¿Pequeño es enserio?-Y tu..,-me señala-puedes tomar las barras que te vengan en gana pero noooo puedo tomar mi azúcar preciada. ¿No lo entienden? Dije que quería comprar dulces y me lo negaron con el oso. Ahora me largo espero que estén felices. Hagan lo que quieran con sus vidas..., y sus vicios de Whisky y azúcar... granuladas. ¡Ahora si me largo!-luego de decir todo esto se fue por el pasillo y se largo ¿Que? ¿Que rayos le pasa? Y todo por un maldito Syrope. Sigo en..., ni si quiera se en que sigo. Uff.

-Sinceramente..., que haga lo que quiera no me importa.-me dice Draco a mis espaldas. ESPERA. Bastante cerca, de echo a mi oído. Decido alejarme pero me doy cuenta que me tiene sostenida por la cintura. Esto era lo que me faltaba. ¡ Merlín moriré en el intento ni si quiera de hablar!

-Umm..,-trago grueso.-..Draco me puedes soltar.-le digo con una voz apenas audible.

-Si es lo que quieres.-me dice con una voz seductora.., ¿es enserio, el precisamente el coqueteandome? Eramos amigos el me quería como una amiga nada mas.., ¿verdad? No me quiero hacer ilusiones.

-Si.-le digo con una patética voz sonando mas falso que nunca.

El me suelta y decido recomponerme. Pasamos por varios pasillos tomamos unas cosas mas y pasa media hora y Pansy no vuelve.

-Draco-suspiro-tendremos que buscar a Pansy en verdad por patético que suene se enojo con nosotros.-le digo sabiendo que es verdad que se enojo pero pensando lo estúpido que debe ser enojarse con uno por no permitirle llevarse un oso gigante de syrope.

-Lo mas seguro vendrá luego.-me contesta tomando unas zetas y una salsa de tomate. Claro las mas caras.

-No estoy tan segura.-le digo dudando.

-Bueno.., ¿pero me debes un favor? Hermione.-mirándome a los ojos fijamente.

-Eh. Es también tu amiga.-le digo defendiéndome honestamente confundida.

-Si.., pero tu eres la que quieres encontrarla así que tu decides.-me dice con su sonrisa ladeada.

-Esta bien.., sabes que juegas sucio.-le digo alejándome dejando el carro de compras.

-Si y me encanta.-dice el con una voz bastante sedosa que debería ser prohibida, enserio me esta tuteando. Borra eso de tu mente. A buscar a Pansy.

**Perspectiva de Draco.**

Me encontraba cansado y que decir de molesto. ¡Ya estaba harto de estar prácticamente como un elfo o sirviente buscando a su ama!

Cuando Pansy se había ido aproveche para darle a entender a Hermione que me gustaba pero ella tenia algo que me hacia parecer un idiota. La verdad con lo inconscientemente hermosa que es. Decido cerrar los ojos por un solo momento para calmar mi enojo ¿Que demonios? Abrí los ojos y me encuentro con un imbécil que decide chocar con su carrito.

-MALDITO muggle mira ver donde te fijas.-dije ya que mi cortesía se había ido al drenaje.

-¿A quien le dice maldito muggle Malfoy?-empezó a decir una voz bastante conocida-Que yo recuerde sigo siendo tan sangre pura como tu o es que uno se convierte al entrar a un supermercado un muggle.-termino de contestar arrastrando las palabras pero muy en el fondo desesperado.

-Theodoro.-no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían.-No sabia que eras tu y la verdad estoy un poco atareado.

-¿En un supermercado? Viniste a hacer mandados.-dijo este con una mueca burlón. Al ver al rubio molestarse internamente decide arreglar la situación.-Bueno ya viniendo de ti esas palabras es un ¨Lo siento¨.-dice este sin poder perder la sonrisa pero un poco mas serio.

-Como sea me tengo que ir.-le digo como despedida.

-Espera Draco ¿Es que estoy buscando a alguien podrías decirme si la has visto? En son de paz te digo que ya estoy desesperado.-me dice el moviendo su pies constantemente.

-Jaj, que casualidad. Estoy buscando a Pansy. ¿La has visto?-le digo ocultando mi esperanza de que el supiera donde estaba esa chica que se dice mi amiga pero es tan caprichosa con sus compras adictas a la azúcar.

-No la e visto.-me dice el mirando hacia todos lados.

-A la coña ya me harte de buscar a Parkinson.-digo desesperado.-Me largo.

-Tranquilo Draco ni que la estuvieras buscando hace horas.-me dice el aun buscando con la cabeza a la que estuviera buscando seguro que es una chica. Suspiro.

-Me iré a buscarla.-le digo otra vez como despedida.

-Espera..., no creo que la conozcas. ¿Pero has visto una chica de tez blanca, mediana estatura, esbelta, pelo rubio y ojos grandes azules? -me pregunta el.

-JAJA si claro Nott donde encontraste tal manjar.-le digo en son de broma.

-Es enserio Draco, no la encuentro hace media hora.-me dice el tratando de matarme con la mirada.

-Esta bien olvídate de Pansy con esa descripción busquemos la tuya.-le digo con una sonrisa de lado.

-Ah noooo eres tan cínico que eres capaz de llevártela.-me dice el astuta-mente.

-Hay piensa lo que quieras pero movámonos es prioridad buscar a tu amiga.-le digo empujándolo por las góndolas.

**Perspectiva Hermione.**

No puedo creer que Pansy no aparezca por ningún lado ya me estoy hartando pero es mi amiga ni modo. Cuando decido chequear por otras de las góndolas me encuentro a una chica agachada mirando debajo de las góndolas.

-Eh. Permiso.., ¿que haces?-le pregunto preocupada por la salud mental de la chica.

-No te preocupes por mi Hermione.- espera.., ¿quien era ella que sabia mi nombre?

Cuando se levanta me doy cuenta de que es Luna. ¿Como no? Solo a ella se le pasaría por la mente estar tirada en el piso y creer que es normal. ¿Pero que hacia aquí?

-Hola Luna que bueno verte.., ¿que hacías?-le pregunto por casualidad.

-Umm, nada en especial, es que los pimplies me dijeron que me agachara para encontrar los precios bajos del super.-me dice ella con su voz soñadora. ¿Que? Enserio Luna me cae bien pero a veces puede parecer tan mal de la cabeza que aun no se como no a ido a San Mungo. Trato de no ponerle una cara de incrédula pero no puedo evitarlo.

-Mione sigues sin creer en los pimplies ¿verdad?-me dice ella acusadora mente.

-Ehhh. Eso no importa Luna.., en fin.., ¿haces aquí?-le pregunto desviando el tema.

-Bueno veo que no quieres demostrar que todavía no crees en las cosas que no puedes ver.-me dice ella poniendo la misma mirada de Dumbledore. Ash. Juraría que pareciera nieta de el.-Pero bueno estoy aquí con Theodoro comprando comida para nuestra cena. Pero quería comprar un postre y quería que fuera sorpresa por eso me separe de el. ¿Y tu?

-Ah. Buscando a Pansy.-le digo cansadamente.

-¿Pansy?-dice ella con rareza.

-Si..., Pansy que no aparece.-vuelvo y pienso lo cansado que sera la tarde buscando a mi susodicha amiga. ¿Porque no la deje tomar el pote gigante de miel tipo oso? ¡Ah si! Era gigante. Aghhh ¿Donde estas Pansy?

**Perspectiva de Draco.**

No puedo creer que la supuesta belleza de Theodoro tampoco aparece. Tal vez lo había dejado jaja o quien sabe. O tal vez era mentira.

-¿Seguro..., que la chica que buscas es de verdad hermano?-le pregunto burlona mente.

-Cállate Draco. Que no estoy de buenas.-me dice malhumorado. No entiendo donde quedo nuestra clase de somos Slytherin calmados, astutos y serenos. Bueno ni pregunten que yo ni se.

-¿Pues entonces estas seguro que no a huido de ti?-le pregunto de nuevo esta vez sin poder evitar reír.

-Mira Draco ya se que no te importa mucho Pansy pero a mi si me importa mi Luna así que coopera.-me dice agitado mientras caminamos a por las góndolas.

-Espera..., Lovegood.., estamos buscando a Lunática. Me lo vieras dicho antes y me iría a buscar a Hermione para largarme de una buena vez.-le digo cansina-mente este día era uno de los peores de mi vida.-Osea no te ofendas Lovegood esta como se quiere pero...-le sigo diciendo solo que no termino.

-Mejor..., cállate.-me dice molesto.-Espera Hermione ¿que ella hace aquí?-me pregunta como chismoso que es.

-Bueno estaba con Pansy y Hermione aquí y la primera se antojo de un pote de miel gigante que parecía un oso y como no dejamos llevárselo desapareció. Y Hermione y yo estamos buscándola.-le termino de explicar. Theodoro parece meditarlo.

-¿Que diría Hermione si preferiste olvidarte de ella y decidiste buscar a mi novia?-dice el astuta mente.

-No lo se.., pero no me importa.., ella confía en mi.., ademas no somos nada.-le digo tratando de aparentar tranquilo.

-Porque tu no quieres.-me dice dejando el lado burlón de la situación y poniéndose serio.

-No lo entiendes Theo.., la quiero como una amiga pero no se que mas recuerda que no es fácil para mi demostrar sentimientos y ademas es raro cuando Pansy esta viviendo con ella.-le digo dejándome al descubierto.

-JAJA..., Draco.-empece a mirarlo molesto.-Por Merlín.., Pansy no se molestaría ella tiene a Blaise ademas todo lo que dices son obstáculos que solo tu te impones.-me dice el volviendo a la seriedad.

-Claro.-decido no contarle mas.

-Tu solo déjate llevar.-me dice el.

-Vamos a buscar a Lovegood.-le digo desviando el tema.

-Si, tienes razón.-me contesta.-Oye mira a esa chica.-me dice y yo volteo.

-¿Que tiene?-le pregunto.

-Es soltera se nota.-me dice.-No lo se.., no pude evitar decirlo. Tal vez podamos presentársela a Crabbe.-me dice.

-¿Que ahora eres cupido? Mira tío primero no me importa el estatus amoroso de Crabbe y solo por curiosidad. ¿Como sabes que es soltera?-le pregunto.

-¿Que no es obvio?-me dice con una ceja enarcada. Me pongo a observarla de lejos, pero no puedo casi ni verla solo lo que compra.

-Ah, si porque lleva cosas para soltera osea comida para uno, para su mascota y cosas de higiene no me fije antes. Aun así no me importa presentársela a Crabbe vayámonos.-le digo.

-Si que eres menso Draco. No es por lo que lleva aunque tienes razón, es por que es fea. Dah.-me dice con cara de obvie-dad.

Me quedo pensando en lo que dice no soy un caballero pero mi madre me enseño a no reírme de la fealdad ajena. Pero al segundo de pensar esto la mujer se cae y como crueles serpientes que somos no reímos...,jajajaja.

-¡Ayudaaa!

Merlín Nott es único con sus ocurrencias. Pobre mujer...pero no se puede hacer nada no es para nada agraciada.

**Perspectiva Hermione.**

-Lunaaaa. ¿Donde estas? Por Merlín tampoco te me pierdas. ¡Bastante tengo con Pansy!-casi grite desesperada.

-Aqui ando Mione.-me contesto ella.., me guié por su voz.

-Voy. Ya tengo tu bizcocho de zanahorias,china y chocolate. Wacala-dije esto ultimo en voz baja- y claro mi budín de banana. ¿Donde est...? OH MI MERLÍN.

-SIIIIIII..., soy la reina del algodón.

-Jajaja..., si que lo eres Pansy.

-No puede ser.

-¿Quiere Luni?

-Claro...,dame algodón Pam.

-¿Y...,como esta? Buenooo por supuesto. Jajaja. Hah. Mioneeeee. ¿Quieres algodón? Claro que si.

-O mi merlín. ¡PANSY PARKINSON!

-Jaj.., ¿y esta que le pasa Luni?

-No lo se. ¿Me das mas algodón?

-Claro.

No lo podía creer PANSY estaba dentro de una maquina de algodón recientemente apagada por MI y esta estaba toda llena de algodón. Ella reía como demente comiendo azúcar. Jaj, claro. Maldita loca consumidora de azúcar. Y luego habla de peso. Si claro..,¿donde coña quedo la Slytherin? Y yo que pensé que era mejor así. Si claro. Y para colmo Luna metiendo la mano dentro de la maquina para alcanzar el algodón que Pansy ya no le quería dar porque decía que era suyo.

-NO.

-No seas egoísta Pam. Dame.

-NO.

-Por favor.

-Bueno un poco.

-PANSY sal en este momento de ahí con las manos en alto.-le grite.., no me importaba estar en medio de un supermercado abarrotado de gente.

-Jaja..., Mione no estamos en Hallowen.

-¿Porque lo dices Luni?-pregunto Pansy.

-Obvio se cree la policía sexy.

-¿Sexy?-pregunte yo.-Ash.. olvídalo.

-Jajaja.., ya lo cache Luna...,jaja. Mira Luni..., una nube de algodón rosa.

-Si.., muy bonita.

-Es enserio Pansy vayámonos, sal de ahí, ahora y Luna no la incites.

-No me bajare.

-SI LO HARÁS.-grite de tal forma que Pansy bajo sólita de un brinco pero aun molesta. Luna seguía comiendo algodón. Hice un fregoteo en Pansy la tome de la mano y mire a Luna advirtiéndome que me siguiera.

-Mione mi bizcocho.-yo solo suspire.

-Toma Luna.

-¿Ves? Como nueva Mione, tranquila.-dijo Pansy. Merlín.., algún día la matare.

-Cállate.

-Uuuuuu.-contesto Pam riendo, suspire y camine con Pansy, con Luna detrás hacia las cajas a ver si de milagro encontraba a Draco.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Luna!

-Theo. Aquí estoy. Hum. ¿Quieres algodón?

-Um.., jaja no mi amor.

-De acuerdo.

Voltee a ver la escena, allí se encontraban Theo y Luna abrazados. Mas atrás estaba Draco y cuando nos vio suspiro rodando los ojos.

-Que tiernooos.-dijo Pansy a mi lado. Yo quise gritar, ENSERIO, pero de mi garganta solo salio un suspiro.

-En fin vamos a pagar..., que este a sido un maldito dia muy largo.-dijo Draco viéndose resignado. ¿Que le pasara? Me dan ganas de abrazarlo. HERMIONE. Deja esos pensamientos. Claro.., solo te preocupas por la salud mental de el porque el día estuvo horrible. Claro eso es.

-¡Hola Draco! ¿Algodón?

-No Lunati...,Luna estoy bien.

-Oye..., este día a sido muy largo estoy cansada sera mejor pagar.-dijo Pansy de la nada.

Por alguna razón del destino todos nos quedamos callados mirando fijamente a Pansy. Theo con burla, Luna en su mundo, Draco molesto a mas no poder si las miradas matara seguramente Pansy se abría tirado sola de la torre de astronomía y yo simplemente no mirándola a ella del todo estaba muy cansada para discutir.

-Ajah..., vayamos a pagar.-dije para romper el hielo y poder dirigirnos a las cajas.

Cuando llegamos a las cajas Theo y Luna primero pagaron sus cosas ya que no pasaban de 10 artículos.

Pero..., cuando fue nuestro turno. Ay que dolor de cabeza. Hum. Pansy quería pagar las cosas, pero Draco no la dejaba y luego yo quería pagar las mías. Draco al final dijo que pagaría los whiskys ya que lo necesitaba urgentemente y Pansy ¨inocentemente le pregunto porque¨ el grito de frustración porque luego de esto Pansy dijo que si tanto le molesto ella los pagaba. Pero yo dije que era mi apartamento así que yo pagaba en fin. Tanto rato estuvimos paliando que el cajero nos callo a los tres.

-CALLENSEN. ME TIENEN HARTO. ODIO MI TRABAJO. DE ACUERDO. Y..., USTEDES LLEGAN Y LO HACEN MAS MISERABLE. QUIERO A MI MAMA.-luego de eso lloro y salio corriendo con todo y delantal de la tienda.

-Wow..., no vi esa llegar. Jaja.-comento Pansy.

-Marica.-comento Draco. Yo solo pude reír.

-Pobre hombre. En fin..., ¿HAY ALGÚN CAJERO DISPONIBLE QUE COBRE TODO ESTO?-pregunto Luna por el micrófono de la caja haciéndose escuchar tan alto para luego reír como niña.-Jajaja.., esto es divertido.-De eso apareció un hombre mayor de alrededor de unos 68 años.

-De acuerdo..., esto se hará así. Ustedes tres quiero que tomen sus cosas y cada unos paga lo que tiene en ese carro. Entendieron.-dijo el hombre con pinta de no tomar negativas como respuesta.

-SI.-contestamos los tres al mismo tiempo.

Luego de eso nos despedimos de Luna y Theo que estaban muy cariñosos. Y yo me diriji con Pansy y Draco hacia el carro. Pusimos todas nuestras cosas en el baúl, no sin antes Pansy tomar su oso de 4 pies de alturas. SI AL FINAL HABÍA COMPRADO EL MALDITO OSO. No se como no me di cuenta, pero termino comprándolo. En fin ella se fue al sillón trasero con el oso de syrope. No se si se lo iba a comer pero preferiría que no ya que luego no hay quien la aguantara si engordaba aunque fuera media libra. Horror. ¿Porque a mi?

-Hermione.-me llamo Draco..., al oído. Otra vez. Ay..,no. Yo trague grueso y me voltee a verlo.

-¿Si?-le conteste en un susurro frente a el.

Me rodeo con sus brazos y se quedo mirando mis ojos.

-Me debes un favor.-me dijo sonriendo de lado, dejando ver su lado malvado pero lindo, coqueto pero arrogante. Ay dios. ¿Quien no se derrite con esa sonrisa? Aun así salí de mi estado.

-¿Que promesa?

-Me debes el favor por ayudarte a encontrar a Pansy. Si se que no la encontré YO.., pero aun así la busque.-me contesto aun así viéndome a los ojos.

-Ah.., esa.-le digo. Eso es todo lo que puedes decir Hermione Granger. Tu si que eres grandiosa.

-Ahora..., ¿me puedo cobrar el favor?-me pregunta cada vez mas cerca a mi cara..., osea a mi labios. Merlín.

-Ah..., bueno..., depende..., creo-trague- creo que..,si.-dije esto ultimo en un susurro apenas audible.

-Gracias.-me dice el.

Y sin mas acorto su distancia y..., me beso. ME BESOOO. Ahhhh. MERLÍN. Era tan dulce sus labios suavemente rosaban los míos. Nuestros alientos se mezclaban calientes y refrescantes al mismo tiempo como si fuera una invitación no formal. Sus labios besaban los míos con ternura, luego con necesidad, me mordió el labio inferior, yo inspire de sorpresa el solo me sonrió si mas podía con su sonrisa arrebatadora. Y esta vez los dos contestamos a nuestros sentimientos. Nos volvimos a besar en un abrazo..., con deseo, con lujuria, como el mejor de los besos. Y ni que decir de su sabor de boca.

-Te amo Hermione.-me dijo en un suspiro.

-Yo..., yo también te amo Draco.

Pero en toda historia algo lo tenia que arruinar. NO..., empezó a llover.

-Jaj. Creo que alguien allá afuera no le gusto nuestra relación.-dijo el guiñándome un ojo. Yo solo reí.

-No me importa Draco.

-Bueno.., en ese caso..., a mi tampoco Hermione.

Y..., debajo de la lluvia nos seguimos besando como dos amantes que se han encontrado sin saber que lo que querían ya lo habían encontrado. Que solo se necesitaba un día loco, un poco de resignación y un favor injustificado.

-¡Mione, Draco entren que esta lloviendo y Sr. Oso se preocupa! Oh.., interrumpí algo, ok..ups. Jajaja...,voy a llamar a tía Cissy.

-¡NO PANSY!

-¡PAMELA PARKINSON!

.

.

.

(FIN)

* * *

.

.

Jaja.., bueno y e aquí mi locura. Si me pueden dar tomatazos y elogios. Si les gusto porfa reviews. Recuerden que en parte es parodia.

Hasta la próxima,**LENA.**


End file.
